A Kiss in the Moonlight
by demonluver821
Summary: Kisshu watches Ichigo through her window after he gets injured while saving her from one of his own Chimera Anima. Ichigo finds out, and conflicting emotions arise. Rated T for a fight scene and mild swearing. ONESHOT


demonluver: Came up with another oneshot for my favorite TMM couple!

Ichigo: Couldn't you just bother Pai and Lettuce for once...?

demonluver: What fun would that be?

Kisshu: True that...

Ichigo: It doesn't matter! Just write a cute oneshot for THEM instead of us!

demonluver: Maybe if I get in the mood... anyway, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor am I making any money WHAT-SO-EVER from this fic, so... f*ck off!

Kisshu: What's with the censorship demonluver? You've never done it before!

demonluver: I'm rating this story a 'T', and I sure as hell am not taking any chances...

Ichigo: So we're not going to have sex in this one?

demonluver: I never said that. All I'd do is write, "And then Kisshu picked Ichigo up bridal style, throwing her onto the bed and having his way with her until morning." See?

Kisshu: Wow, you're right!

demonluver: Although I always find that really annoying whenever I'm reading a good fanfic. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Two golden eyes followed the girl in the window hungrily. With a predatory look, Kisshu licked his lips as he watched Ichigo change from her wet towel into her sundress. His eyes flashed gleefully as he saw a small peek of her chest.

Leaning back slightly in midair, Kisshu let out a sigh. He knew by now that no matter how hard he tried, Ichigo would never give in to his advances. Suddenly, Kisshu winced and clutched his side. Breathing heavily, he removed his hand to find that it was covered in blood.

_'Damnit...'_ He thought as he inspected the wound made from the elephant Chimera. _'Why the hell did I have to be so slow?'_ Kisshu rubbed away his blood and frantically covered the wound. Luckily, the elephant's tusk simply gorged through the area right below his ribs, leaving all of his organs intact. Still, it would have been useful if he break some minor arteries in the process.

Kisshu cursed himself yet again for being unable to stop the creature in time. Letting out a groan of both pain and frustration, he rubbed his forehead with his free hand.

_'Still...'_ Kisshu thought as he saw Ichigo, perfectly alive and well, only a couple feet below him. _'It was worth it...'_

Hours Earlier

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo screamed as she hit the monster with all of her strength. The Chimera Anima reared back, roaring in pain. Ichigo turned around, glaring at Kisshu. "What's your problem?"

He laughed mockingly. "You're gonna have to run if you want to stop him, Ichigo!" The pink mew looked over at the elephant chimera and shrieked as she saw it heading towards her.

Jumping up, Ichigo took another swing at the creature, but it merely dodged and ended up crashing into a building. "Why do you always do such horrible things?" Ichigo screamed while attempting to blast it again.

Kisshu shrugged. "Just doing my service to my planet, kitten!" He chuckled. "It's the same thing you're doing!"

Ichigo spun around in midair. "Well, at least we're not attacking you guys!" She aimed her weapon and managed to hit the Chimera in the chest. Ichigo turned to Kisshu angrily. "You're exploiting animals to do your dirty work!" She shouted him.

Kisshu raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you humans haven't been doing that for a couple thousand years now..."

Ichigo growled. "That doesn't justify this!"

Kisshu smirked at her. "It's a war between two worlds, hon, get used to unfairness..."

Ichigo stomped a foot on the ground. "Oh, I hate you! I hate you so much!"

Kisshu laughed it off, even though he felt a sudden jab at his heart. "Better watch out Ichigo! The creature's back up!"

Ichigo turned around swiftly, just managing to get out of the angry elephant's way. Ichigo aimed between the eyes for the next hit, but missed. Uttering a few choice swear words under her breath, she did another flip in the air and struck it a final time, this time hitting it squarely in the forehead.

Panting for breath, Ichigo snuck a glance at Kisshu, whose face was expressionless. She managed a chuckle. "Are you used to losing by now...?" Ichigo gave a slight cough as her adrenaline slowly left her system. Her lungs were exhausted, and her throat was burning up.

Kisshu managed a glare. "You shouldn't get too cocky, who knows who'll win this?"

Ichigo hissed slightly. "This isn't a war, Kisshu! They're random acts of terrorism!"

Kisshu scoffed. "What would you understand anyway? You're just a human girl, you're not important..."

Ichigo felt her cheeks turning red from rage. "I'm not important? Then why the hell do you keep bothering me?" She screamed.

Kisshu chuckled. "You're my cute little toy, Ichigo..." He looked at her in a way that always made Ichigo feel as if he was mentally undressing her. "And when this is over, I'm going to take you with me and we can live in paradise..."

Ichigo was completely flustered. "Is that your idea of a romantic getaway? You seriously need help! There is no way that I would ever go with you!"

Kisshu's face turned dark suddenly. "Oh no?" He asked, then gave a forced grin. "Ah yes, that's right, you hate me." Kisshu put on a show of his lightheartedness.

Ichigo gave a smirk. "And I'm just an unimportant human girl..."

Kisshu smirked back at Ichigo. "That I'd just love to have hot, passionate sex with..."

Jumping back, Ichigo covered her face with her hands. "No way! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew..."

Grinning, Kisshu prepared himself to teleport right next to her, but the movement of his Chimera caught his attention. During their squabble, the elephant chimera gathered its strength to get up and run towards Ichigo, prepared to gorge her through.

Kisshu's eyes widened. "Ichigo look out!" He shouted frantically as he flew down toward her. At this sudden development, Ichigo found that she couldn't move her legs from fear.

In his panic, Kisshu could not to teleport or summon the creature away. Willing himself to go faster, Kisshu was able to push Ichigo out of the way, but the tusk of the anima tore a shallow wound in his side.

Kisshu fell on top of Ichigo, eyes flashing with worry. She looked up at him, amazed. "Why?" Ichigo whispered. "You said I wasn't important..."

Kisshu gasped for breath, trying his best to speak through the pain. "Yeah, I know but... I was... lying..." He said, inspecting her carefully, to make sure that she was all right.

Ichigo felt her face heating up as she saw Kisshu above her, hair tickling her cheek slightly, with a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. She had never noticed them before now, but the muscles in his arms looked extremely prominent from the position they were in. She felt a slight fluttering in her chest, and couldn't help but think that he was quite good-looking.

Kisshu, satisfied that Ichigo seemed unhurt, snuck a glance at her face. Even with her being scraped up and dirty, he still thought that she was completely beautiful. Her body below him was shaking with fear. Kisshu wanted nothing more than to kiss her all over, to help her clean those wounds. He had to use every ounce of his self-control to keep from holding her close and whispering soothing words of love into her ear.

Kisshu sat up abruptly. "Are you... alright?" He asked in a somewhat gruff voice as he recalled the Chimera. Ichigo shook her head and sat up beside him, then winced.

"My back..." She whimpered slightly as Kisshu took a look at it. His eyes widened as he saw that was almost completely covered with blood and dirt.

"When I pushed you down..." He murmured, shocked. "I must have done it too hard..." Kisshu looked away from her.

Ichigo looked away too, slightly uncomfortable. "It's not your fault Kish... and it's only a couple of scrapes. I should have been faster..."

Kisshu smirked weakly. "You're not the only one..." He said sardonically. Ichigo gave him a puzzled glance. Kisshu removed his hand from his side to reveal his wound.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Speechlessly, her hand traveled to her mouth. "You... to save me, you..."

Kisshu gave a slight chuckle and rubbed her head. "Anything for my kitten!" He kissed her forehead, then began to fly up.

"W-Wait!" Ichigo cried out. "What about your injury?"

Kisshu smiled down at her. "Honey, it was worth it!" He winked as he teleported away.

Ichigo looked wistfully at the place where he disappeared. "Baka..."

Present

Kisshu gave a happy sigh as he remembered what it felt like to have her under him, the feel of her soft skin against his, their chests bumping together, her face all a-flush...

He looked down at the gaping cut on his chest, blood still slightly trickling out of it. Giving a slight groan in pain, he tried to wipe away a trail of dry blood.

Kisshu's ears perked up as he heard the window in Ichigo's room creak open. He quickly summoned a shield around his body so that she couldn't see him.

Ichigo stared up at the moon from her window. She took in a deep breath of the fresh night air. Leaning forward onto the railing, Ichigo buried her head in her hands and groaned in frustration.

Kisshu looked down upon her, bathed in the warm glow of the moonlight. He let out a hiss of anger as he saw Ichigo's back. It had been cleaned of all dirt and stray blood, so now he could clearly see how scraped up it really was.

Holding up her cheek with her hand, Ichigo gave a heavy sigh. "Kisshu..." She whispered into the night. "I need you..."

Kisshu smirked. _'This is insane...'_ He thought as he brought down the shield.

"You called, kitty?" Ichigo's head shot up, a look of surprise and fright on her face.

"K-Kisshu?" She shrieked out. "How long have you been here?"

Kisshu rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "Eh, you know, ever since you came in..."

Ichigo felt a blush form on her cheeks. "You've watched me change?"

Kisshu held his hands up. "I closed my eyes!" He protested. "But not the entire time..." He whispered under his breath.

Ichigo rubbed her temples. "God, I'm such an idiot... what possessed me to wish you were here anyway?"

Giving Ichigo one of his raunchy smirks, he leaned in close. "Perhaps you wanted someone to warm up the bed?"

Waving her hands in front of her, Ichigo squealed. "No, no, no! That isn't what I wanted at all!"

Raising an eyebrow, Kisshu looked at her quizzically. "Then what did you want me here for?"

Ichigo's face turned serious as she looked at the blood that covered the side of Kisshu's chest. "You took that hit for me..."

At the expression on Ichigo's face, Kisshu felt a fluttering feeling in the pits of his stomach. "Heh, I told you! It was worth it to be able to hold you, even for a few seconds!"

Ichigo looked at him, barely able to hold back tears. "Baka..." She whispered out.

Kisshu gave a laugh. "Tell me something new, honey."

Ichigo motioned him in closer. "You saved my life..." She said softly. "I owe you something now. Close your eyes."

Kisshu gave a slight chuckle yet obliged, wishing beyond all hope that Ichigo was going to kiss him. She looked at him, eyes closed, leaning in slightly. Ichigo brought her hand back and slapped him slightly on the cheek.

Kisshu pulled back in shock, giving a slight growl. "Bitch..." He muttered under his breath.

She gave him a glare. "That was for attacking me, pushing me to the ground, calling me worthless, AND watching me change!"

Before Kisshu could protest that it was his job, he was trying to save her, and she DID say she hated him first, Ichigo grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and kissed him squarely on the lips. Kisshu's eyes widened before clutching her by the shoulders and pulling himself in closer.

Ichigo pulled back and smiled. "That was for saving my life, taking a hit for me, and watching me change..."

Kisshu laughed happily. "Good, because I wasn't about to say that I regret that..."

Giggling, Ichigo turned her back to him. "You wouldn't be Kisshu otherwise..." She said as she headed back inside her room. "See you later, Kisshu-kun."

Kisshu watched as she closed her curtains. Slowly, he touched his lips, almost unable to believe what had just happened. Grinning suddenly, he flew up in the air and did a loop de loop in the air. Whooping happily, he teleported away.

Ichigo watched Kisshu through a crack in the curtains, giggling at Kisshu's reaction to a simple kiss. Blushing as she remembered the sensation of his mouth on hers, Ichigo turned away and lay down on her bed.

_'Maybe he'__s not that bad after all...'_ She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

demonluver: How'd you like that? They didn't have sex!

Kisshu: Hell, there wasn't even any tongue!

Ichigo: Shut up! Considering what you've done to me, be grateful that you got a kiss!

Kisshu: I suppose kitten... then again I more then make up for it in the end of the series...

demonluver: It's true! I cried! *sniffle*

Kisshu: Yay! I feel loved!

demonluver: You are very loved Kisshu... there are tons of fangirls out there who would kill for a chance to get with you if you ever gave up on that ungrateful Ichigo...

Ichigo: Hey, I'm RIGHT HERE!

demonluver: How could I tell? You were such a bland character in the manga and anime...

Ichigo: That's not true!

demonluver: Oh please! Your only hobby was daydreaming about he-who-must-not-be-mentioned!

Ichigo: That... that's not true!

demonluver: Lies...

Kisshu: Everyone knows I'm the only character with any amount of depth... it's like Twilight all over again.

demonluver: *sticks out tongue* Gross... anywhoo, read and review!


End file.
